


Home

by martianbarnes



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Emotions™, M/M, they're on a mission and it's Christmas, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianbarnes/pseuds/martianbarnes
Summary: Steve and Bucky end up on a mission in Eastern Europe during Christmas.Based on a prompt line "you are my home"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while and Hannah you've probably forgotten you've sent this but here - another little Christmas prompt based on a tumblr prompt list ♥ Hope you'll like it

They are holed up in an abandoned building somewhere on the outskirts of Belarus. There were rumours about some new high-tech weapons with possible alien origin circling around the world so they needed to check it. Their latest leads brought them to Eastern Europe on Christmas Day. It’s freezing cold but after all his time in the army and being the Winter Soldier Bucky has gotten used to dealing with it. He still hates it with passion. He can deal with it because there is no other option but he can and will start complaining about it as soon as Steve comes back.

Where is Steve anyway? He was supposed to do a quick recon to make sure the area was secure and nobody noticed their appearance. He should be back by now.

Trying not to let his anxiety get the better of him, Bucky taps the screen set on the table in front of him. It lights up and after a few more taps it shows him Steve’s location. He’s close, taking a roundabout way to get to their stakeout place. Bucky calms down as his eyes stay trained on the little dot getting closer and closer. Soon enough the dot is just outside the building. Bucky lets the screen go black as he leans back on the uncomfortable chair. He didn't realise how tense he has gotten until now.

Quiet footsteps climb up the stairs, impossible to hear for a not-enhanced ear. But Bucky feels like he could recognise them anywhere, serum or not. The door opens with a small creak and Bucky turns to take a look at Steve.

"What took you so long? Any trou—,"

Before he can finish the sentence, his brows furrow as he notices a big plastic bag in Steve's hand.

"What's that?"

"I—," Steve starts, rubbing his neck in a nervous gesture. Bucky's surprise turns into suspicion. "I went to the store?"

"To the store? What for?" Bucky asks. "And when did you even find a store around here? And it was open on Christmas Day? You sure it was a store?"

Steve just shrugs and moves closer to the table at which Bucky sits. He sets the bag on the floor and sits on the chair opposite Bucky. "I was surprised, too. But I thought…"

For some reason he seems nervous, so Bucky sets his hand on top of the small table, palm up. After barely a second, Steve entwines their fingers together. It’s like a reflex.

"It's Christmas," Steve points out. When there's nothing more coming out of his mouth, Bucky rolls his eyes and gives him a pointed look. "It sucks we have to be on a mission on the other side of the world now. I wanted you— I wanted us to have a proper Christmas. God knows we deserve it. I know what we do is important, but… I wanted to give that to you. You used to love this time of year so much and I wish I could take you home."

Feeling a lump in his throat, Bucky can only squeeze Steve's hand harder in his, trying to convey all his emotions in this one touch. He used to be so much better at this. At saying out loud what was in his heart, at expressing how much Steve means to him. Now, whenever Steve does something like this, Bucky feels like his heart is going to burst and he has to remind himself that this is OK, that he is allowed to feel all those things Steve makes him feel. That he's human and he can love and yearn and desire and be happy. And God, there’s nothing that makes him as happy as Steve does.

"Steve," he manages to whisper, trying to get a grip on himself. "You didn't— it's not—"

"It's OK, Buck. I know," Steve smiles, squeezing his hand once and bringing it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss there. "I've mostly bought some sweets and snacks, it wasn't a very good store and it's not like we can cook anything here. Surprisingly, they've had oranges. But it's nothing much. I wish I could do more for you."

"You're doing more than I could ever ask for," Bucky says, trying to smile despite the tears welling up in his eyes. "It doesn't matter where I am or what I do, as long as I have you. You are my home."

Steve smiles, the soft smile, reserved just for Bucky. The one that has always been filled with so much love, even before they could understand what it was. It's still there, maybe stronger and more prominent than ever.

They share an orange and talk while keeping an eye out on the screens to make sure they don't miss anything that brought them here in the first place. The oranges taste horrible and the place smells like dust and must. But outside, the snow is falling softly onto the ground without as much as a single noise and Steve's hand fits in his as if it were made for Bucky to hold. This might not be the perfect Christmas, but it’s more than enough.


End file.
